


Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes

by Ran_Koumoto



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_Koumoto/pseuds/Ran_Koumoto
Summary: Ese fanfic con personajes originales que definitivamente no quieres leer. [VariosxOC]





	Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes

Blanco. Rojo. Los pensamientos en desorden. Un sitio desconocido.

Fue todo lo que supo al abrir los ojos. El blanco pertenecía al cabello de quien le acompañaba, un chico albino con facciones delicadas y expresión de hastío. El rojo, a su mirada afilada. La confusión… tal vez se debía al fuerte dolor que sentía en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Como por inercia llevó una mano hasta allí, movimiento que le ayudó a confirmar que se encontraba tirada en el césped. "¿Dónde estoy?"

— ¿Quién eres y cómo llegaste aquí? — Preguntó el muchacho muy serio y con la desconfianza acentuada en su tono de voz.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él, desorientada. Al principio se mareó, pero después de unos cuantos parpadeos confirmó que no se encontraba en un bosque aleatorio sino que estaba recostada muy cerca de una gran mansión. Al ver los bellos rosales que les rodeaban dedujo que se trataba de una propiedad privada o algo parecido.

— Vaya… no lo sé… — Confesó con timidez mientras volvía la vista hacia el manto de estrellas que les cubría en esos precisos momentos.

Era de noche y la luna no se veía por ninguna parte, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

No recordaba quién era ni qué hacía ahí. Sin embargo, su confusión no agradó nada al albino, quien la tomó agresivamente de su chaleco y se le acercó de forma intimidatoria.

— ¡No me jodas! — Soltó, muy molesto. — No volveré a repetirlo una tercera vez… ¡¿quién eres y qué mierda haces en nuestro jardín?!

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no lo sé! — Le contestó la chica, imitando el tono amenazador que estaba usando él. — Creo… creo que alguien me golpeó en la cabeza… — Agregó mientras intentaba recordar lo sucedido y se volvía a llevar una mano hasta el lugar donde le dolía. Suponía que el impacto había sido ahí. — ¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?!

— ¡¿Ah?! — El muchacho no podía creer la mala actitud con la que le estaba respondiendo, ¡él solo intentaba salvar su trasero! — ¡Yo vivo en esta casa, idiota! Y será mejor que te vayas antes de que los otros te encuentren…

— ¿"Los otros"…?

De repente, su voz se apagó del mismo modo que lo hizo su consciencia.

Él se quedó desconcertado ante esto, sosteniéndola aún de su chaleco de rombos rojos. Ella yacía echada hacia atrás con el cuello expuesto y la gravedad atrayendo su peso hacia el césped otra vez. Fue entonces que un aroma muy peculiar nubló los sentidos del depredador nocturno, quien captó inmediatamente la sangre goteando de su cabello castaño.

La herida en su cabeza debía encontrarse abierta, lo que le obligaba a él a tomar una decisión. Podía esperar a que muriera desangrada, desentenderse del asunto y ya. También podía esperar a que alguno de sus cinco hermanos la encontrara e hiciera lo que le placiera con ella —situación que no se diferenciaba demasiado de la muerte, considerando lo sedientos que estaban últimamente debido a que Laito había monopolizado por completo al sacrificio actual—. Podía ser él mismo quien acabara con ella, después de todo llevaba consigo su daga y clavársela en el pecho resultaba tan sencillo como aplastar a una hormiga.

Podía hacer muchas cosas, pero Subaru eligió la opción más difícil de todas.

— Tsk. Maldita sea… — Masculló mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y así arranca una nueva historia original!
> 
> Aunque ni tan nueva... la verdad es que este fanfic lo escribimos junto a Kamira Okami hace varios años, solo que ahora me he animado a re-escribirlo.
> 
> Lo publico por si existe en alguna parte otra mente tan loca como la nuestra que le gusten las relaciones entre personajes canon y OC's.


End file.
